


Pieces Of The Sky

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, I love vld so much, I'm not afraid to kill people, Little random stories in my head, M/M, Romance, Shallurangst, Whatever goes, did I mention angst yet?, in stories, inconsistent updates, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: Their stories are just fleeting parts of the vast, endless universe they risk their lives to defend.They are but pieces of the sky.A collection of short VLD Drabbles that are also posted on my tumblr, plumeriafairy14. This is so those who don't follow me could also read them here where it's more organized.





	1. Return To Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeya~ This is a collection of 100-1000 word drabbles (depending on how long I want it to.) Since my tumblr is a fucking mess of shit posts about everything, I'm compiling the Voltron shorts I post there so that you guys will have an easier time finding it.

 

**Return to Nothing**

“This is it, we’re coming home.” Lance grinned happily. “We’ve defeated the Galra and we’ll be welcomed as heroes! Right, babe?” he turned towards the red paladin who he had learned to love and who loved him back.

“I wouldn’t get to excited.” Keith shrugged with a small smile. “You, Hunk, and Pidge did go AWOL from the Garrison.”

“Ahhh, yeah, about that.” Pidge laughed nervously. “Maybe they’ll forgive us? We did save the universe.”

“Yeah, we saved them too!” Hunk added. “I mean, it’s all supernatural fate that we were chosen as Paladins of Voltron, right?”

“Whatever it is, don’t think about it anymore.” Shiro prepared the Black Lion for launch. “We’re going home, team.” He paused to look at the lovely queen who leaned against one of the consoles. The woman who held his heart. “I can’t wait for you to see earth, Allura.”

“I bet it’s beautiful, Shiro.” Allura replied. “Let’s go. I would like to see these sakura flowers you speak so highly of.”

It took them two worm hole jumps to get closer enough to rocket boost through the other side of the universe’s spectrum and one final one to reach the solar system the paladins were all familiar with.

“This is it.” Keith breathed through the intercom for the others to hear. “We’re home.”

They blasted through and emerged on the other side.

Only to be greeted by emptiness. Nine planets all reduced to rubble and the sun that had once given them warmth, reduced to a cold celestial dwarf.

“Shiro…?” Allura covered her mouth in shock. “…Where….?”

But Shiro couldn’t find the answer. 

They couldn’t find the answer just like they couldn’t find earth.

_Anymore._


	2. 'I love you. See you soon.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In circumstances that Lance and Keith are in, they'll never really know when each parting word meant good bye. 
> 
> Klangst. Death.

**I love you. See you later.**

It was a simple recon mission and yet, the dangers still lurked in each corner. Hunk and Keith got paired up again, considering that they did and ace job in the last one with the Weblum.

The whole castle was at the hanger and Hunk was showered with hugs and encouragement while Shiro pulled Keith into a tight embrace. But this time was a little different because Lance joined in too. They have been paladins for a little more than a year now and after all that time, Lance had grown closer with his rival and that that bloomed into something lovelier; their bonds rooted on the beautiful mystery of love.

"Keith!" Lance threw his arms around Keith who was clad in his full paladin armor. "I'll see you at dinner. I'm going to help Coran make it tonight so you better eat up!"

"Oh yeah?" Keith chuckled lowly. "Alright. Don’t overcook the beans like the last time."

“My casserole was perfect, you ass!” Lance shoved him playfully but got straight to the point when he pressed a loving kiss on Keith's lips. The whole hanger burst into wolf whistles except for Pidge who made gagging noises. Lance was sucked into those deep violet pools as Keith looked into his blue ones, a silent message passing between them;

_'I love you. See you later.'_

And then, the yellow and red paladins were off along with the yellow lion of Voltron. Lance eagerly waved as they left from where he stood with the others in the hanger.

_'I love you. See you later.'_

But 4 vargas later, Hunk returned alone; broken and in tears. He fell to his knees in front of his best friend and the others while his hands clutched something tightly between them.

"I'm sorry." Hunk wept. "I'm so sorry... I tried, but Keith...he... he..."

Lance was speechless and he felt his heart die a painful death when Hunk handed him Keith's red helmet, the visor glass shattered. On the radio was a previous recording of Lance's voice from another mission, repeating the same silent parting words they had earlier:

“I love you. See you later.”


	3. Happy Birthday, Keith!

Keith put on a black V neck shirt and paired it with his favorite red jacket. It was his birthday and his older brother Shiro, invited him to go out. When Shiro asked him last night to meet him at a local diner, he found it weird since the other should have brought his wife Allura, along. Keith agreed and thought that Shiro just didn't want him to be alone.

Like Shiro said, Keith met him at a diner and his brother was already there in a booth at the far end of the place. His eyes widened when he saw that there were red and blue balloons, a bouquet of flowers, and his favorite meal already there waiting for him. Keith loved the hash brown platter and he and Lance ate here once every two weeks.

"Hey, Keith!" Shiro greeted happily. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, man." Keith smiled but he looked confused. "Sooo, why did you ask me out here? We could have just spent it at home with Allura and the kids." he gestured at the decorations on the booth. "And what's with all this?"

"Well," Shiro's eyes softened. "I'm just following a request."

"What the fuck?"

In response, Shiro pulled out his phone and swiped a couple of times before he handed it to Keith.

Keith took it, still looking confused. But as the video began to play, he stilled and tears filled his eyes;

It was Lance in his hospital bed, He donned a white hospital gown and the chemo tube was stuck in his arm

"Hi, Keith." The tears fell immediately from his eyes while he watched his late boyfriend on the small screen, the wound in his heart from losing Lance still fresh and bleeding. "Happy birthday!"

Lance smiled and it reached his tired but sunken eyes. His once vibrant tanned skin was pale and pasty and his cheek bones sliced against his paper thin skin. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it to your birthday, babe." His smile fell sadly but he still held it up. "I didn't make it. Tough, eh? But hey! Shiro's awesome enough to step in for me!"

Keith was sobbing now and in front of him tears welled in Shiro's dark eyes.

"I want you to know that even though that I'm gone now," Lance continued. "I love you." Tears fell from his tired blue eyes. "And I always will, Keith." he paused. "Shiro?"

Keith looked up when Shiro shuffled from his seat and pulled something out of his pocket; it was a small red velvet box. When he opened it, Keith felt his heart shatter further when he saw a simple silver ring dotted with tiny rubies and sapphires around it.

"I hope you like your gift!" Lance continued on the video, his blue eyes meeting Keith's through the screen. "I know... that I won't be able to ask you to marry me but... I want you to have this anyway. I'm sorry, I couldn't give more, Keith, my body didn't allow me to anymore."

"Oh, Lance," Keith's fingers squeezed Shiro's phone. "I miss you so much."

"I love you very much, Keith." Lance smiled, tears in his eyes. "And I don’t want to hold you back; I want you to move on and be happy. And even if I wasn't able to be with you that long, I want you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened in my life and you've made me the happiest man to ever walk this earth. Don't ever doubt that."

Lance smiled one last time before the video ended.

"Oh, Keith." Shiro whispered brokenly. He watched as Keith pulled the ring from the cushion of the box and slipped it on his finger.

"Lance," Keith's trembling lips pressed against the red and blue stones; he was crying but he smiled. "You idiot. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Jollibee Valentine series commercial, ['Date'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HviHB9sQcn8&t=160s)


	4. Something Sparkly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro says it all with a handmade gift for princess Allura.

**Something Sparkly**

  _Author’s Notes: Takes place during a little free time they had in-between episodes before the final battle in Ep. 13._

Shiro had a secret; despite not having any sisters, he was very good with fixing hair. Growing up, he often practiced on his mother’s hair, braiding it and styling it, when he was bored and he had gotten pretty good with it. When he was a cadet in the Garrison, his classmates would often come to him during break time and ask him to braid their hair in that unique way he always did.

Even though Shiro’s life was not all sunshine and flowers, he still found peace while he fixed someone else’s hair and right now, he was in a deep state of zen while his fingers weaved between starlight colored locks. Allura had her legs folded beneath her and the skirts of her dress pooled around her as she sat on the floor while Shiro was on the couch. There was a comforting silence between them while Shiro worked. Occasionally, Allura would hum a song from the colorful culture of her people; it was beautiful, haunting, and forever lost in time.

“Takashi?” Allura would only call Shiro by his first given name when it was just the two of them.

“Yes, Allura?” In return, Shiro did the same. No titles like ‘princess’ because when they were alone, they are just normal people who tried to find solace in each other’s company. It started off harmless, a need for the two of them to feel the presence of another and talk out their frustrations about the Galra, the war, the whining of the other paladins, and the loneliness of space. Soon, they got more physical; cuddling, fleeting touches, and occasionally, secret kisses that only the mice knew about. Tonight, after a seemingly mentally and physically exhausting training session, Shiro decided to play with Allura’s hair while the rest of the castle with the exception of princess, slept.

“Do you have anything special in store for tonight?”

Shiro chuckled while his fingers folded and twisted Allura’s curls. He was careful not to let any strands get caught between the hinges of his mech hand. “I believe I do.”

He pulled his hands back slightly when Allura turned her head with a look of confusion in her eyes. “What’s so funny? What are you planning?”

“It’s a surprise.” Shiro smiled. “But you won’t get it if you don’t close your eyes and let me finish your hair.”

“Oh, fine.” Allura sighed impatiently and turned her silvery head back around. She closed her eyes and pouted those luscious lips that Shiro had kissed so many times before.

“Keep them closed.” His tone was teasing. One hand held the small elegant braided bun he managed to make while his other hand crept to his pocket to pull out something smooth and polished. Carefully, Shiro impaled the jeweled hair pin through the bun to hold it in place. The hair ornament was delicate and simple; on top of the polished chrome shaft was a single crescent moon made out of a cut violet crystal. There was a tiny silver star bell that hung on a delicate chain attached to the tip of the moon that made a gentle tinkle when it moved. Since Shiro wasn’t able to come with the others to the swap moon during the teludav shopping spree, Keith was nice enough to help him scavenge for the materials in the planets they’ve passed by since and Shiro did the rest. He spent long vargas when he had the free time and did his best to craft that hair ornament by hand. In that experience, Shiro discovered that his Galra hand was not only good for cutting down the enemy and welding metal doors shut, it was also good for cutting crystal.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now.” Shiro held up a mirror on the back of Allura’s head and the princess lifted a hand held mirror to see the reflection on the back.

“Oh!” the word was soft and breathy and her crystalline eyes were bright and wide with shock. Her slender fingers reached back and gently touched the crystal hair pin.

“You said you wanted something sparkly when Lance offered to take you shopping back then.” Shiro admitted and awkwardly scratched his undercut in an attempt to rein in control. His cheeks were starting to tint with a gentle pink from the fluster he felt. “I mean, I don’t have the means to buy one for you so I made one from scratch and Keith helped and…”

Shiro had lost all his composure and the shell of the commander he usually hid in shattered as he continued to babble.

“Takashi, it’s lovely.” Allura’s gentle words rang through his ears. “I shall treasure it always.”

“You like it?” Shiro asked, hopeful.

“I do.” Allura laughed softly. She placed the mirror down and hoisted herself to her feet before she sat down beside Shiro on the couch. She placed her head down to rest on Shiro’s shoulder and the bell star on her hairpin tinkled when she did. “Lance is sweet but he obviously has eyes for someone else.”

“Not even that flirtatious front can hide it, huh?” Shiro agreed. The heated fluster within him had calmed and his mechanical fingers intertwined with Allura’s.

“Not at all.”

A comfortable silence settled between them while they watched the veil of infinite stars that floated aimlessly on the other side of the ceiling-to-floor window.

“Takashi?”

“Yes, Allura?”

Allura moved her head and tilted it up towards Shiro and in that moment, Shiro just knew. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. The kiss was gentle and yet, deep. It held so many unspoken feelings that did not need to be voiced out for in their hearts, they understood it well.

“Stay.” It was the only word Allura whispered between their lips after they pulled apart for air. Her hand crawled up and gently pressed against the side of Shiro’s face then her fingers trailed down to delicately trace his chiseled jaw.

“Always.” Shiro promised closing in the distance once again and this time, he mirrored Allura by cupping her smooth cheek with the utmost care.

Their stolen moment carried out into the silence of the slumbering castle. A secret fragment of borrowed time filled with love and bliss like sunshine on a clear summer’s day.

 

 

Unfortunately, like how all things must end, the sun always sets and the world is doused in a blackout of night.


	5. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submission for Klangst Week 2017 Day 5: Secrets // **Betrayal**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution for the Klangst Week 2017! I wrote this at work so I apologize for any errors. I hope you enjoy and if ever, please let me know what you think! :D Thank you very much!

“Lance, where are you?”

Keith panicked through the numerous explosions that went through the Galra ship that he, along with the other members of team Voltron, infiltrated to rescue the blue paladin. The last mission they had was the worst for Keith; not only did he sustain a painful acid burn that melted off the back of his armor along with the top skin of his back, he also broke his right hand when he punched the plasglass wall of the medical room out of anger. The very moment Keith stepped out of the healing pod, he gave one look over his team who watched him with worried eyes and noticed that the blue eyed paladin who secretly held his heart was missing. When Allura told him that Lance was captured by Prince Lotor’s sentries… Keith just lost it.

Like losing Shiro wasn’t hard enough.

But they didn’t give up; Keith didn’t give up. He pushed for the team to rescue Lance no matter what the cost. Keith can’t lose another team member and he certainly refused to let some fuckfaced Galra prince to take his blue paladin. They planned for days and now, they were carrying out the plan. Simple and effective; the rest of the team diverted the attention of the whole ship away from the prisoner cells while Keith went through each one.

Without fail or mercy, Keith cut down every Galra android sentry and guard that he came across. The white edge of his bayard sword was slick with oil and purple blood that was the same that ran in his veins. Keith wasn’t like them and he never will be.

“Patience…yields focus.” Keith muttered when he reached a split corridor. He closed his eyes and tapped into the depths of his consciousness. As paladins of Voltron, they all held a bond for each other. Keith felt the Red Lion’s presence; it was anxious but it forced itself to wait on a nearby space rock where Keith had left it. Pidge… Hunk… They were fine and holding their ground quite well. Shiro, was an empty presence and it poked at the sore spot in Keith’s heart but then, he felt it… the faint illuminous threads of light in the depths of his heart; the traces of bond he had with Lance. His violet eyes snapped wide open and his blood pounded in his ears while his heart rammed his chest.

“There!” Keith smirked and dashed to the corridor that led to the right. He ran, slashed his sword at the guards that came towards him and ran some more. Keith didn’t stop, he will never stop until he got Lance back.

“Lance is alive.” He spoke into the mic in his helmet to let the others know. “I’m coming in for a retrieval at the second level basement. Hunk, clear the top floors. Pidge, hack through the doors for easy access. Princess, please cover our escape route outside.” Keith felt a little proud of himself because he was getting the hang of this leadership thing but still refused the role of the Black Paladin. That was Shiro and it would always be his brother’s role.

Three voices all replied with a confirmation and Keith placed his complete trust in them. Finally, he reached the end of the corridor and he skidded to a stop when he saw an opened cell door. Then, a figure carefully stepped out of the shadows with a familiar blue rifle blaster in hand.

“Keith?” Lance lowered his weapon.

“Lance!” Keith cried out and ran towards Lance. “Lance, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded eagerly with his trademark smile. “These guys can’t make me talk. Although, the food was shit---whoah!” he chuckled when Keith suddenly threw his arms around the blue paladin and pulled him into a tight, reuniting embrace. “I missed you too. There’s no one to pick on around here.” Keith squeezed his eyes shut when Lance returned the embrace.

“Save it.” Keith lifted his head to grin at Lance. “We’re getting out of here, come on.”

Lance fell quiet for a moment and looked deep into Keith’s eyes. “Keith, wait.” he suddenly said. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you.” Keith stilled when Lance lifted his head and gently cupped Keith’s face.

“Y-Yeah?” Keith asked in return, breathless. His cheeks felt warm and his heart pounded his ribs. For a moment there, the universe stilled like how he held his breath as he stared into those familiar ocean blue eyes. “Lance?”

In response, Lance gently took off Keith’s helmet and ruffled his mullet gently. Finally, Lance leaned in and Keith felt himself gravitating towards him. His eyelids became hooded and his lips parted to receive the kiss Lance was about to give.

But the blue paladin missed the mark and placed his lips over the shell of Keith’s ear instead. Then ever so slowly, Lance whispered with a smile that did not reach those empty blue eyes;

“Hail Prince Lotor.”

Lance pulled up his rifle and pressed the trigger.

“Where were you when I needed you, Keith?” The blue paladin’s voice sounded so far away. “I called for you; I screamed and I cried while they tortured me but you didn’t come!” A soft ‘heh’. “Then again, why would you? I’m just a cargo pilot after all!” The last words were spat with hatred.

“L...-Lance… No…” Keith fell to his knees while blood trickled down the sides of his mouth and he dropped on the floor over the pool of his own blood. He felt the painful, gaping hole on his chest where blood rushed out and he saw Lance smiling that distant, cold smile. Keith’s vision faded for a moment and then returned;

Lance was standing in front of him now and dropped the red helmet where it splashed on the pool of blood on the floor. The last thing Keith ever saw was Lance walking away from him with Lotor by his side.

_“Very good, my paladin. I’m so proud of you.”_


	6. Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Lance fought with his boyfriend, Lotor, he would storm off and drive several miles south to visit his ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an anonymous confession in my college's anonymous confession FB page. 
> 
> A gift fic to buttplug of marmora (@taosalikod122) from Twitter
> 
> Pairings: Lancelot, Shance, a little Hunay
> 
> TW: Main character death, alcohol, toxic relationship

The peaceful concerto of birds was violently interrupted by the sound of dishes shattering on the floor. It was not the best way to begin the day but it was how Lance’s mornings had been starting the past year and a half.

“I keep telling you that there isn’t anyone!” Lotor yelled from across the room at Lance who stood his ground on the opposite side, his fists clenched and his breathing erratic. “I’m not cheating on you!”

“That was not _your_ cologne, Lotor!” the other spat out in retaliation and he chucked his boyfriend’s dress shirt back at him. “And guess what? It wasn’t the one I gave you last Christmas either!”

“I bought some new cologne, so what?” Frustrated, Lotor raked his long fingers through his long platinum blonde hair that appeared almost white underneath the morning sun that flooded from the living room window.

“Did you buy new underwear too, huh?” Lance challenged and he took a bold step towards Lotor who, this time, gritted his teeth in anger. Tears streaked Lance’s face and his eyes were red and puffy from the lack of sleep he had last night. “Because the one I found in your travel bag sure wasn’t your fucking size nor do you have that brand!”

“Lance, it’s not---!”

“What’s that supposed to be? A sick souvenir of your escapades?!” Lance demanded and his voice cracked now. “You’re merrily fucking around while I sit here like an idiot duck waiting for you to come home?” Lance shook his head. “I don’t need to see your inbox, I know _._ Look me in the goddamn eyes and fucking _tell me_ that I’m the only one.”

Lotor stood there, fuming, but he kept his mouth shut.

“I knew it.” Lance’s voice fell into a broken whisper. “I fucking knew it.” He paused and took a quivering breath; Lance had prepared for this and for the record, it didn’t really matter anymore and it’s been that way since the signs started popping up.

“I’ll come back for my stuff later.” Lance turned around and pushed past Lotor as he headed to the living room. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Lance, hold on!” Lotor pleaded and Lance rolled his eyes while he grabbed his keys from the ashtray beside the couch. Without looking back, Lance stormed out of the house and got into his car. When Lotor rushed out of the house and strode to his vehicle to knock on the driver’s window, Lance flipped him the middle finger then pulled out of the driveway. He didn’t even bother glancing at the rearview mirror at his dickbag of a boyfriend.

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat, ignored the vile in his mouth, blinked past the tears, and he just…drove.

The joke was actually on Lotor because whenever they fought to the point of toxic insanity, Lance always walked out to prevent the situation from getting worse and he would drive miles two cities south to see his ex-boyfriend.

But this time, Lance decided that what transpired will be the last fight he will ever have with Lotor. He couldn’t take it anymore and Lance knew that he deserved better because his ex didn’t love him unconditionally just so some shitfaced asshole can ruin him.

Unfortunately, he and Shiro never worked out but Lance still came to see him as much as he could.

Not being able to take the deafening silence of the car, Lance turned the radio on and the station was playing Katy Perry’s song, Thinking of You. Lance laughed bitterly; it fit his fucking situation so well but he didn’t say anything besides that.

Two hours of non-stop driving in the freeway, Lance took an exit to the city where Shiro was and just like always when Lance visited him, he brought flowers and a cold six pack from the local 7/11 for them to share. So Lance went to the first flower shop he found, got a small bouquet then found a store, brought the beer and in a heartbeat, he was on the road again.

When Lance arrived to his destination, he took the flowers and the beer and got out of the car. His sneakers crushed the freshly fallen autumn leaves that carpeted the ground as Lance made his way through a cobblestone path before he stepped off and walked on the spacious manicured field of Bermuda grass.

And just as always, Shiro was there, waiting for him.

“Hey, baby.” Lance smiled, his tears having dried already hours ago. “How are you?”

The black marble headstone did not give an answer but the cool breeze that blew made it clear that his greeting did not go unheard. Lance approached the grave and sat on the grass.

“Here, these are for you!” Lance said cheerfully while he laid the flowers on the base of the marble. Taking his time, he traced the tips of his fingers gently on the engraved silver letters that were a stark contrast against the black stone.

**_Takashi Shirogane_ **

Sighing contently for being reunited after many long weeks, Lance pulled out a can of beer from the holder and cracked the top of the tin open.

“And I got your favorite too!” Lance placed the can beside the flowers before he opened another one for himself. “It’s actually the last on in the store; it was like it’s meant for us. Pretty cool, huh?”

Silence.

“Oh, Keith called me the other night.” Lance continued and he paused to take a drink from his beer. He closed his eyes as he savored the malty taste and the cool liquid soothed his parched throat that was scratchy from yelling at Lotor. “We went out with Pidge and Hunk to celebrate because Hunk’s finally a dad!” he chuckled. “Twins, babe. Twins. Sometimes, I think Shay is Wonder Woman in disguise.”

Still, more silence. Lance was the only one in that part of the cemetery that day which was something he was fine with because he’d be able to talk openly to Shiro as if he was there.

Well, Shiro really is there; he’s just never going to wake up again.

“I’m breaking up with Lotor. He cheated on me.” Lance pierced the silence and he placed his beer beside him. “God, what was I thinking? I’m such an idiot; I should’ve broken up with him the moment I noticed what he’s doing but I just… I don’t know, Shiro. I deserve someone better. You never treated me like that and I’m not about to let someone ruin me like this; not after all the love you’ve given me---“ his voice trailed off at the end and the sobs finally broke out.

“Fuck, Shiro, I miss you.” Lowering his head, Lance saw the image of the grass beneath him blur with the tears that fell. “I miss you, baby, I miss you so much. I’m sorry I let it get this far.”

No one was going to hold him, kiss him, make love to him, or love him the way Shiro had. And with that fact, Lance knew that Shiro would always be the missing part of him that he can never again have. Back then, Shiro had prepared him for the possibility that he might come home in a box wrapped with a flag.

And to Lance’s heartbreak, Shiro did.

“No one will ever match up to you, baby.” Lance said quietly. “But if I ever fall in love again somewhere along the way, I will make sure that they’ll be worth what you’ve made me realize about myself; that I, myself, am worth it.”

When Lance’s phone vibrated, he wiped his tears and calmed himself before he pulled out the device from his pocket to see that Pidge had sent a message asking where he was because Lotor called them and they were suspicious because his stories were inconsistent.

**‘Douchebag Prince smells like a fucking liar, Lance. Did something happen? Come to my place.’**

Lance ignored the text for that moment because the moment belonged to him and Shiro. The rest of the afternoon passed in comfortable silence with Lance consuming three cans of beer before leaving the other three popped open at the base of Shiro’s grave. It was just like old times with the two of them sharing everything: food, clothes, the bed, beer, laughter, sadness, smiles, tears, love…

The hardest part came when Lance knew that he had to go.

“The others are probably worried.” Lance said to Shiro. “I need to head back before Keith launches a search party for me.” He chuckled and gave a small but sad smile. “Your little brother’s doing great, babe. You don’t have to worry about him.”

Lance finally stood up and dusted himself off.

“I’m heading off now,” he said. “I’ll see you on Memorial Day, captain.” A pause and Lance felt his heart swell in the silence of the peaceful cemetery.

“I love you, Shiro.”

Those four words echoed deeply in him and he knew that a part of him will always remain faithful to Shiro just like how he would always love him. Blowing a kiss into the wind for his beloved, Lance walked off, got in the car, and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I can't feel my heart. I dont ship Shance but daaaaamn it hurt to write this fam.


	7. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuron, that was his name as derived from the mission he was created for; Operation Kuron.
> 
> He was a clone of Takashi Shirogane, the Black Paladin of Voltron.
> 
> He was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 3 starring fake ass bi--I mean, Shiro and...Shiro. 
> 
> I've been seeing a lot of posts on tumblr saying that the Shiro they found is a clone and that given, dangerous. Heck, even I jumped in the bandwagon. But then I thought, what if Kuron, despite the way his brain was rigged, is still his own person? What if despite being Takashi Shirogane's clone, he still has his fears, hopes, and dreams? That he is his own person who can feel pain and happiness just like any regular person?
> 
> He never chose this life and yet, the universe rejected him. 
> 
> We rejected him.

Kuron, that was his name as derived from the mission he was created for; Operation Kuron.

He was a clone of Takashi Shirogane, the Black Paladin of Voltron.

He was a lie.

And yet, the Paladins accepted him. They welcomed him back warmly with the thought that he was the real Takashi Shirogane and that was what he thought too.

He knew this now as he stood in front of the Paladins along with the real Shiro who managed to find his way back to his team with the help of a group of freedom fighters who were led by Pidge’s older brother, Matt.

A dormant weapon mentally rigged to destroy Voltron from the inside, it only took a push of the button from central command for his consciousness to black out and commit an atrocious crime against the paladins. Had Lance and Keith arrived too late he would have hurt the princess Allura while her back was turned.

All the new memories he made with this team, the arguments he stopped over the dinner table, the emotional talks when they sought for his counsel, the laughter and the joy of victory, all gone now. Despite the pang of deep hurt in his chest, he knew that they were all borrowed… no, stolen.

Now, Lance had a rifle aimed at him.

“I’ll ask again, who…what are you?!” Keith demanded, his black bayard sword in one hand while his blade of Marmora’s obsidian blade gleamed in the other.

His fingers twitched once and he spotted Lance raise his rifle at him. “Don’t even think about it, imposter.” The Blue Paladin warned.

“I,” his throat felt parched. “I don’t know. I know I’m Shiro…”

“Fuck that!” Keith gritted and gestured at the paladin behind him who glared, his Galra arm glowing dangerously. “That’s the real Shiro!”

Every single happy memory he had shattered before him. He was about to answer, but the alarms blared in the quintessence warehouse where they conducted a rescue mission. All the doors and windows suddenly slammed shut with thick metal bars, trapping them inside.

The ground beneath their feet shook and debris fell from the high ceilings as static crackled in the PA system and the hideous face of the Galra commander that ran the place filled a monitor screen.

“You think you’ve had the last laugh, paladin scums?!” he demanded, his voice chocked in his throat while dark blood trickled down the side of his mouth. “If I’m going to die, then I’m bringing all of you with me! Long live…Emperor…Za—“ he fell dead on the floor before he even got the words out.

“He activated the place to self-destruct!” Pidge cried out in panic. “We need to go!”

“But how?!” Allura shouted over the loud alarms. “We’re shut in!”

“Wait, maybe we can open the doors?” Hunk asked but Shiro shook his head. “All the locks are rigged from the control room. It has to be opened from the inside!”

“That can take forever!” Lance shouted, flailing. “We don’t have enough time!”

“Lance is right!” Keith agreed. “Maybe the lions can get us out! Hunk, can you call your lion? The armor should hold off the debris of the blast.”

“I can try.” Hunk looked unsure.

“I don’t know about this freak show but I believe in you, buddy.” Matt nodded at Hunk who flashed him a shaky smile.

While the Paladins were distracted, Kuron took this chance and bolted off to the opposite direction.

“Hey! Get back here!” Lance cried out and started to shoot but he was able to dodge the beams from the rifle. So, Lance can miss the target after all. Slipping past a closing door, he was shut in on the other side and Lance’s hits made dents on the door’s metal surface.

He looked up on the ceiling and stared at the flashing red lights. Kuron shook his head back into focus and held on the door frame when another quake shook the ground beneath his feet. There was no time to daydream, he had to get to the control room and open the doors for the Paladins. They can’t risk waiting for the Yellow Lion to break through when time wasn’t at their side.

Kuron dashed off into the end of the long hallway past the shattered bodies of android sentries and the corpses of Galran guards. When he reached the control room, he kicked the door wide open and slipped in. True enough, the Galra general who appeared on the screen laid lifeless on a pool of his own blood on the floor. Kuron ignored that and immediately went to the controls.

He stepped into the monitor and seven pairs of eyes all looked at him with shock. “There’s no time to wait for the Yellow Lion to barge through.” He said through the comm system. “I’m going to open a door and you guys get out of here as fast as you can. Wait for Yellow to pick you up outside; even with its armor, you can’t afford to risk it with an explosion the size of this warehouse. ”

“What about you?!” Shiro exclaimed, his expression twisted in a mixture of concern and disbelief. Kuron found himself staring at a mirror, except that he was the reflection and Shiro was the real one.

“I’ll be fine.” Kuron found himself smiling and he pulled a lever. When he did, sure enough, a barred doorway parted open. “Go!”

They just stared at him.

“I said go!” Kuron snapped, his voice mirroring Shiro’s authority. “This is my last order. Now, go!”

They scrambled and started to run out while trying to avoid the large falling debris. But out of all of them, only Shiro looked back and their eyes met.

“Thank you.” Kuron said with a sad smile in response to the look of shock on Shiro’s face. “For letting me borrow your life. You’ve got a wonderful family, Shiro. Take care of them.”

Allura yanked Shiro out and the door shut behind them. The monitor died and Kuron stared his reflection on the black glass screen.

“Thank you.” Kuron whispered in the darkness, tears plopping on the dead controls. “For letting me experience what it’s like to be free even just for a little while.”

 

_'Thank you for a taste of the love that I was deprived of because I was something I never chose to be.'_

As the Yellow Lion flew away with its passengers safely inside, a bright explosion went off behind it.

 


	8. The Lonely Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble starring our lovely mullet boy, Keith! This was inspired by a prompt I saw on one of the writer pages that I follow on facebook. I wrote it at work while waiting for my ride home on the back of a photocopy of an old bank statement.

The wind was crisp and it chilled Keith’s pale cheeks and he felt the deathly cold that kissed it. The road was a lonely one; desolate, poorly paved, and empty on both sides except for the sprawling emptiness of the rolling sea of grass that swayed like gentle green waves on a dull day.

Keith pulled his coat tighter around himself and he yanked the collar up. His breath fogged up in front of him as he continued to walk down the lonely road alone. Not a single vehicle had passed by and Keith didn’t remember how far it was to the next town or the last one he was in but he continued to walk anyway.

Pebbles crunched underneath the soles of his boots when Keith halted in his tracks. He stared down the long and empty road in front of him whose end stretched on and on until it disappeared in the gray mountainous horizon. Then, Keith wondered to himself what time he’ll get home tonight; certainly late if he’s not able to hitch hike a ride.

But it’s been hours. It’s been very long hours since Keith has seen a soul in this lonely highway. He sighed; Keith will not hear the end of it from Lance for getting back home late. He had a car but had to leave the rusty bucket of bolts at the side of the road when it overheated. He had to make is way back on foot and for some reason, he’d lost his phone too.

Luck wasn’t on Keith’s side today.

Keith tugged on his coat in an attempt to pull it tighter against himself and he rubbed his hands together before he blew into his cupped palms to fight off the numbing cold on his fingertips. Then, he resumed his pace, clueless that his ghost was forever trapped and doomed to endlessly walk the length of the lonely road where he met an accident thirty years ago.


	9. Rainbow Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from winter-and-little-brunettes: Psst, what about a first Valentine’s Day Klance prompt? They both want to wow the other’s socks off

Keith watched the drooping cake that he asked Hunk to bake while he rested his chin on his palm. He glared at the melting icing and the running gooey letter that spelled out ‘Happy valentines, Lance!’. There were two plates of Hunk’s famous Frowloin steak with a side of mashed Balemran potatoes and drizzled with Hifreinlin sauce, that had already turned cold. 

The strings of firefly lights that Coran and Shiro hung on the walls framed the beautiful poster that Allura helped him make. Keith’s penmanship was next to shit so he was grateful that Allura lent her to scrawl ‘I love you’ on the banner with her swirling handwriting. The songs on the strategically hidden speakers were romantic songs from earth that Pidge managed to download despite being light years away from their home planet. 

All of this was for Lance. 

This was Keith and Lance first valentines day together as a couple (or as they guessed since Pidge’s earth calendar said that it was the 14th of February back on earth right now). The two of the had agreed to make it a competition to try and outshine each other but Keith, being deliberately shit at being romantic, cheated by asking help from the rest of the team. They all helped make this fancy dinner happen and Keith was grateful but there was only one problem;

Lance was late and this evening was probably going to end up in either a fight or a cold shoulder. 

Keith sighed impatiently after another varga fully passed; this was going no where. Is it even possible for Lance to ditch him on their first valentines date when they lived in the same castle ship? 

“Goddammit.” Keith muttered. Anger bubbled inside Keith as he stood up and grabbed the slim remote to pause the song that was playing. He dragged himself to the light switch before he swiped his finger against the pad to turn on the lights. “Fuck you, Lance.” 

He stared at the dinner set up in the room and he couldn’t help but think that it’s all pathetic now. Maybe Lance isn’t serious about him? Maybe he thought this stupid as well? Whatever Lance’s reason may be, Keith was seriously hurt and heartbroken. 

This was his first valentines being with someone and it all fell into a sad shit hole. 

“Keith?” The door slid open and Shiro’s head popped in from the other side. “Is everything okay?”

“We heard the music stop.” Pidge’s tuft of brown hair popped in. The rest of the team followed until the doorway was too crowded that they just decided to walk in.

“What do you think?” Keith muttered, refusing to make eye contact so that they wouldn’t notice the angry tears that filmed his eyes. He turned his back on them and started putting away the untouched plates of food.

“Hey, that’s a waste.” Hunk frowned sadly. “It was hard to get the steak right.”

“Well, who should you blame that on?!” Keith suddenly snapped when he whirled around to face his group. When he realized what he did, he muttered a quiet apology and continued putting away the table. His mind was buzzing with so many assumptions but they all led to the conclusion that Lance might not like him as much as he thought the other did or that Lance was actually a shitty boyfriend.

Maybe it was best if they just didn’t continue their relationship. 

“Keith,” Shiro began but Keith cut him off immediately in a calm voice that shook on the edges. 

“Just leave me alone. I got this.” 

Keith didn’t even turn around to watch his teammates go but then they all heard hurried footsteps that rang from the corridor outside.

“Excuse me! Coming through! Outta my way, I’m late–!”

Lance burst in from behind the team. His hair was disheveled and he was breathless and sweaty but there was a thin cut on his cheek that looked fresh but was sloppily dabbed with anticeptic and patched up with a thin gauze band aid. 

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance; was this guy training so hard that he forgot? “Look who decided to show up?” His voice dripped with dry sarcasm.

Lance’s eyes fell sadly with guilt. “Keith, I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Keith turned his back again while he started to gather the cutlery made from Altean silver. “I’m used to being ditched.”

“Keith–”

“Shut up, Lance, I’m tired!” Keith yelled. The whole room grew heavy and there was a thick silence that fell on everyone. It was a good thing that Coran knew that they should give them some privacy to sort this out. 

“Everyone, why don’t we… er…” His mustache frizzed at the stress of the situation. “…watch a documentary of how frowloin cattle are raised and farmed? I have a tape that I made myself!” 

Wherein Hunk would usually groan in protest, this time, he agreed; “Sounds great!” 

There were collection nods of agreements and the team quickly walked out and the door slid close. 

Keith could feel Lance’s eyes on his back but he still ignored and focused on his task. Maybe if he pretended that Lance didn’t exist, the other would feel awkward and leave but the opposite happened. 

“Plaxum owed me a favor from last time and I ordered a custom order Spectrus conch knife last week from her.” Lance suddenly said and Keith’s shaky hands paused from what they were doing. Lance continued; “She contacted me this morning to tell me that the blade was ready just in time but the mermaids don’t have the technology to ship it where we are so I had to fly to their planet with Blue to pick it up but another monster landed in there and we had to fight it back. We managed to kill it but I got caught in the booby trap explosion and hit a wall.” he sighed. “Wasted three vargas passed out.”

Keith quickly whirled around with eyes wide with shock. “You what?”

“It was a good thing that there weren’t any Galra battleships patrolling the quadrant I passed through or I won’t get back til tomorr—” air rushed out from Lance when Keith suddenly dashed forward and threw his arms around him in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Came Keith’s trembling whisper. “I’m sorry I assumed too quickly; I didn’t even consider to think that something happened to you.” 

“I should be the one apologizing.” Lance sighed but returned the embrace tenderly. He buries his nose on top of Keith’s head and nuzzled the soft cap of his mullet. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no! I should be the one sorry!” Keith stubbornly shook his head after he pulled back. “You should have been more careful!”

“Heh, look who’s talking.” 

“Lance…” 

“I know, I know…” Lance sighed. “But as a paladin, I have a duty to put others first before myself.” Lance took out a sheathed blade that was tucked behind the waistband of his jeans. The scabbard was beautifully crafted and studded with polished black pears and gradient scales. The handle of the knife was curved to mimic the shape of a seahorse. 

“And as your boyfriend, I have a duty to put your happiness before mine.” Lance carefully placed the blade in Keith’s hand and slowly closed his fingers over it. “Happy valentines day, baby.” 

“You…idiot.” Tears filled Keith’s eyes but he was to stubborn to let them fall. He pulled out the weapon halfway and his heart melted when he glimpsed the rainbow blade and the way it shimmered under the light of the room. 

“You wouldn’t shut up about rainbow blades so I got you one.” Lance shrugged with a bashful smile. 

Keith pushed the blade back in and threw his arms around Lance once again. He pulled the other close and leaned in, their breaths mingling between them. “Your safety is more important than dinner and a blade.” he leaned in and press a soft kiss on Lance’s face wound. 

“Aw, babe~” Lance giggled but his eyes shone from within. “But you love it, right?”

“I do but I love you more.” Keith smiled it Lance looked utterly lost and love struck by it. Lance closed his eyes when Keith swooped in again and fully claimed Lance’s lips with his. Their kiss was filled with love but most of all, relief, that Lance was alright; that  _they_ were alright. 

“I love you too.” Lance breathed through the kiss. 

Their moment was interrupted when their stomachs growled. Laughing, they grabbed their plates, sat down, and started to eat in comfortable silence. Later that evening, they raided the rooms in the castle and stole pillows and blankets to make a nest at the viewing bridge where they watched the endless sea of stars while tucked in each other’s embrace. 

 

 


End file.
